


Raging black dog

by creature_17



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Где-то в зеркальной вселенной все дороги ведут на Терок Нор.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 6





	Raging black dog

**Author's Note:**

> Миррор-Соулмейт AU  
> Hozier - Take Me To Church саунд к рассказу.

Когда Империя пала люди старались оказаться как можно ближе к Солнечной системе. Последний оплот человеческой культуры, последний форпост терранцев. Пришло время возвращаться домой.

Без ресурсов галактики, без добычи на других планетах и побежденных народов, без права выхода в космос за пределы своей системы, пришлось нелегко. Гордый, жестокий народ завоевателей поджав хвост зализывал раны четвертое поколение.

Но находились и те, кого не останавливал запрет Альянса и Клингонские патрули на границе урезанных территорий землян. Джулиан был на одном из таких кораблей, возвращавшихся на Землю с заброшенной шахтерской колонии триллов, где теперь велись, незаконные с точки зрения Альянса, добычи терранцев.

Первые допросы прошли особенно болезненно, клингоны считали священным долгом отыгрываться за своих предком и Джулиану нравилось думать, что однажды кто-то так же отыграется за него. Эти дикие инопланетяне просто не знали, что загнанная в угол собака кусается больнее. Терранцы не забывали обид и лелеемые обозленной натурой планы большинства грозили вырваться за пределы Солнечной системы и смести подчистую –будто цунами прибрежные города – новые границы Альянса и всех присоединившихся к нему. Империя возродится и кому-то придется за это заплатить.

Оказаться на Терок Нор было куда приятнее, чем в одном из клингонских концентрационных лагерей для военнопленных. По большей части потому, что до Кардассии Терранская Империя так и не успела дотянуть свои загребущие руки.

В отличии от клингонов которые не могли спокойной пройти мимо, не наградив хотя бы одним болезненным тычком, кардассианские солдаты лишний раз пленников не трогали, выполняя свою роль надзирателей и исполняя наказание согласно прегрешению.

Работа в цехах переработки руды быстро стерла его ладони, покрыв загрубевшую кожу сеткой ноющих трещин. Порой Джулиан представляет клингонов в камерах агонизера и ему становится легче.

***

На Терок Нор было шумно. Духота в отсеках переработки ничем не напоминала жар кардассианского солнца. С тяжелым нагретым воздухом в легкие попадала и пыль от переработки руды.

Гарак держался почтительно вежливо, показывая клингонскому капитану станцию. Интендант спихнувшая на него больше трети своих обязанностей сейчас наверняка нежилась в чьих-нибудь объятьях, может их было несколько.

Клингон на радость двум своих офицерам распалялся о жалких отродьях, сравнивая тех с таргами и не упускал возможности посильнее пихнуть попадавшихся под руку терранцев, лишь немногие из них отшатывались или жались к переборкам завидев их маленькую делегацию, большинство одаряли тяжелыми взглядами и Гарак внутренне ощущал их злость и презрение. Не внимая болтовне клингона, он представлял, как кто-то из терранцев кидается к ним с дизраптором или коротким острым клинком, что были столь популярны у офицеров имперского флота.

Они помнят – думал Гарак – они всегда будут помнить кто они. Капитан Грон разразился громким смехом размывая яркие картинки видений – Гарак посмотрел на него с вежливой улыбкой, тем больше раздражая, и мысленно усмехнулся – от его бравадных воплей у кардассианца начинала болеть голова.

– Ты! – выкрикнул он вдруг, цепляя за одежду какого-то терранца и хорошенько встряхнул, так, что наверняка грубая ткань робы на каких-то швах да дала трещину, – жалкий petaQ!

– Я не успел соскучиться, – едко усмехнулся человек и нагло вздернул заостренный подбородок.

Клингон что-то невнятно рыкнул, замахнулся, дальше Гарак за ними не следил отступая назад, острая боль сковала внутренности и движения, из последних сил он старался держать лицо.

Такое и раньше с ним бывало. Приступы, не находившие медицинского, научного или хотя бы логичного объяснения, с самой юности преследовавшие его становились все ярче. Ему будто переадресовывали чью-то боль, то тянущую так усталость после трудного дня, то резкую и глубокую как рана от клинка, припекающую словно от фазерного оружия или прошедшего по касательной, или не смертельного, выстрела дизраптора.

Расфокусированный взгляд нашел фигуру клингонского капитана, новым ударом тот отбросил терранца к стене и Гарак почувствовал, как новая вспышка фантомных ощущений приходится на спину и затылок. Терранец тряхнул головой резво оттолкнулся от стены левой рукой и кинулся на Грона. Гарак не знал на что тот рассчитывал, но ему дважды удалось увернуться, в трети раз вскользь получить по челюсти, в четвертый под горло уперлось острее Мек’леха. И если все эти совпадения Гарак себе не выдумал, то что случится с ним перережь Грон человеку глотку.

– Капитан, – осторожно обратился кардассианец, совладав с собой и голосом, – он получит достойное наказание, – Гарак махнул двум охранникам и те взяв терранца под руки ожидали реакции порыкивающего клингона, – желаете познакомится с Интендантом? Она весьма интересная личность.

***

Каюта, в которой его заперли была небольшой, однако она едва ли походила на камеру хоть чем-то. Сняв пыльный верхний рабочий комбинезон Джулиан устало опустился на край застеленной серым покрывалом койки. Ему хотелось подойти к зеркалу, поднять край тонкой рубашки и убедиться в наличии на коже новых гематом. Ребра остро ныли, намекая еще и на перелом, может пару.

Он небрежно потер тыльной стороной ладони саднившую скулу, сильнее размазывая сочившуюся из раны почти черную кровь. Джулиан усмехнулся. Устало и смиренно, готовясь принять очередную порцию дерьма, что приготовила ему вселенная. Он сын Империи и не может позволить себе слабости жалости к себе. Пусть кто-то другой жмется в угол, кому-то другому будет страшно, а он все выдержит, иногда просто нужно сильнее стиснуть зубы.

За мысленным промыванием себе самому мозгов он не сразу заметил, как мигнул на панели замок и с шипением отъехала входная дверь. Ему пришлось резко вскинуть голову и готовится к неизбежному нападению. Виски прострелило болезненными спазмами с обеих сторону, мысленно Джулиан взвыл, если этот ублюдок наградит его еще и сотрясением.

Кардассианец остановился в двух метрах. Джулиан не был уверен, но кажется лично ему он ничем не успел насолить.

– Хотелось бы выяснить с какой целью я здесь, – Башир медленно склонил голову к левому плечу наслаждаясь новым тянущим спазмом, разливающимся по черепной коробке, – я не много знаю о кардассианской культуре и лично с вами, – Джулиан сделал маленькую паузу заглядывая кардассианцу в глаза, – мы ведь не ссорились? Я стараюсь помнить своих, эм, недоброжелателей. И вы выглядите как разумное существо, с которым можно договориться.

– Поразительно, – Гарак сомкнул ладони на уровне груди в замок, – я ожидал от терранца каких-то более ярких оскорблений, агрессии, может нападения.

– Я уже выучил этот урок с клингонами, – отмахнулся Джулиан, опираясь одной рукой о постель чуть позади себя, боль в спине становилась сильнее, – что вы хотели?

– Узнать кое-что о терранской культуре, точнее об одной особенности которой нет в базах, – Гарак прошел в глубь комнаты и вернулся из ванной с аптечной, – вам не помешает.

– Мне нормально, – Джулиан мотнул головой, последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это показать кому-то свою слабость.

– Я настаиваю, – кардассианец подошел вплотную, держа аптечку на вытянутой руке.

Башир нехотя ее принял, расположил на кровати нарочито лениво просматривая содержимое, среди которого был медицинский трикодер и кожный регенератор, выудил салфетки и санитайзер, и брызнув густой гель на руки принялся медленно размазывать по пальцам. Израненная тяжелым трудом кожа отозвалась болезненным пощипыванием, секунду раздумывая он все же обработал гелем и щеку. Стерев остатки антибактериального вещества Джулиан захлопнул аптечку и вновь обратил все внимание на кардассианца. Держать лицо, которое теперь еще и нещадно чесалось в районе рассеченной ударом щеки оказалось труднее чем он изначально предполагал, однако, пожалуй, то как на него теперь смотрел кардассианец того стоило.

– Весь во внимании.

Гарак сжал челюсти – упертый мальчишка, он все знает и просто издевается над ним.

– Капитан Грон желает видеть вашу голову отдельно от тела, – небрежно отозвался кардассианец, расположившийся в кресле, чуть меня позу, ноющая боль в спине начинала его раздражать, даже сильнее зудевших ладоней и левой скулы.

– Не знаю, как вы, а я за всю жизнь не встретил ни одного клингона с которым бы удалось поладить, – легко ответил Башир ухмыльнувшись, – ну вот не нравлюсь я им, что поделаешь.

– И дело конечно не в вашем терранском происхождении и том, что Империя проводит незаконную добычу на территории Альянса, – парировал Гарак рассматривая собеседника, небрежная поза и движения не выдавали у того наличия каких-либо повреждений и то, как ныли собственные ребра наводило на определенные мысли.

– А ваш народ бы сложил лапки и лег брюшком к верху? – Джулиан подобрался, сжав кулаки и с трудом подавил вспышку гнева, он всегда легко выходил их себя и особенно легко, когда дело касалось Земли и их нынешнего позорного статуса. – Какое место Кардассия занимает в Альянсе? Клингонской прислуги?

– Вот теперь я вижу, кто передо мной, – в голосе Гарака проскользнуло едва уловимое восхищение, – думаю вы один из тех, кто верит, что Империя возродится и наведет порядок в Галактике, вы бы лично перерезали глотки всем, кто еще вчера держал вас на поводке.

– Конечно, – легко согласился Джулиан, чувствуя, как злость отступает, – вы ведь не это пришли обсудить?

– Не только это, – на самом деле идя на эту встречу Гарак так и не придумал как будет вести разговор и как спросит у терранца о той странности, что с ним происходит, – у людей есть способности к телепатии? – собеседник вопросительно изогнул бровь не скрывая удивления, – я знаю, что согласно базам, их нет, однако известны некоторые случаи…

– Какие случаи? Гадалок на ярмарках? – Джулиан рассмеялся, вот правда ситуация обращалась каким-то фарсом.

– Случаи, когда ваша раса могла передавать свои болевые ощущения другим, – Гарак чувствовал себя глупо, очень-очень глупо, говоря с серьезным лицом; терранца их разговор знатно забавлял, от чего тот вновь принял полулежащую позу.

– Вы нарвались на какую-то пропаганду Альянса, ваши соратники из кожи вон лезут лишь бы придумать как еще нас демонизировать, – ему правда стало весело и хмурый взгляд кардассианца только улучшал настроение.

– Возможно, – не стал спорить Гарак, – однако, если бы я не испытал "это" на себе, мне сейчас было бы так же весело.

– Что не испытали? – Джулиан вновь не сдержал смешка отдавшего в поврежденные ребра острым уколом, – кто-то из терранцев, – он притворно закашлялся, скрывая предательскую улыбку, – передал вам свою боль, когда вы его пытали?

– Обстоятельства были иными, однако суть верна, – Гарак думал, что окажись он на месте этого терранца его реакция была бы такой же, ведь: это действительно звучало абсурдно, а если было правдой, то кто ему вообще сказал, что парень ему все расскажет.

– Вы правда в это верите? – Джулиан почесал щеку забыв о ране и поморщился, – черт, – выдохнул он, заметив на пальцах темные пятна и вновь принялся за салфетки, хоть рана и не была глубокой, но даже с его регенерацией быстро она не заживала.

– Разве кровь у терранцев не красная? – Гарак едва заметно на секунду сузил глаза разглядывая его.

– А у меня по-вашему какая? – он поспешно оттирал щеку от проступающих капель, – здесь плохое освящение.

– У меня прекрасное зрение, ваша кровь значительно темнее "красного" – настаивал кардассианец поднявшись из кресла и в пару шагов приблизившись к нему, – это даже не бордовый.

– А вы разбираетесь, – не удержался от шпильки Джулиан, –"черная кровь" не более чем побочный эффект генной инженерии, она не дает мне способностей к телепатии, если вы снова об этом.

– И что же она дает? – Гарак остался стоять перед ним, заметив, как терранец напрягся от вторжения в личное пространство.

– Устойчивость к радиации, улучшенные рефлексы, немного более быструю регенерацию и никакой телепатии, – Джулиан усмехнулся, но поняв, что собеседник настроен серьезно продолжил, – эта технология появилась во время третьей мировой, она до сих пор нестабильна и больше половины испытуемых не выживает, но мне повезло.

– Надо полагать на этом ваше везение закончилось, – Гарак отступил на шаг назад, но возвращаться в кресло не спешил, – и все же, возможно вы слышали о чем-то похожем на мою ситуацию на Земле.

– Похожем на что? Нет, правда, я не могу понять вы пошутить надо мной решили, это какой-то новый метод пыток? – Джулиан фыркнул, скомкав салфетку, – единственное, на что это может быть похоже, в вашем случае невозможно и вам это прекрасно известно раз уж вы где-то раздобыли эту информацию. У нас это даже между собой не принято обсуждать, – он раздраженно закинул ногу на ногу в попытке отгородиться от раздражителя. – Знаете теорию почему мы стали такими конченными? Не те байки, что у вас принято рассказывать друг другу.

– Просветите, – Гарак опустился обратно в кресло сжав двумя пальцами переносицу, мигрень была его наиболее частым спутником.

– В начале сороковых двадцатого века, в разгар Второй мировой немецкие ученые разрабатывавшие биологическое оружие создали гибридный вирус, на основе, кажется, четырех штаммов, найденных в вековых льдах Арктики. Случилась утечка. В особенностях военного времени эпидемии не были чем-то чему уделяли много внимания, со временем человеческий иммунитет сам приспособился к этому Химерному вирусу, встроив его в собственный ДНК на субатомном уровне. Будущие поколения рождались уже зараженными, однако без каких-либо признаков наличия оного и до двадцать второго века и эпидемии ригелианской чумы об этом вообще никто не задумывался. Собственно, и после нас это не особенно волновало и лишь прибавило к нашей паранойе мысль, что однажды каким-нибудь сердобольным инопланетянам придет в голову нас вылечить.

– Эта версия звучит лучше клингонской, – после недолгого обдумывания согласился Гарак.

– У Карди есть своя? – с любопытством спросил Джулиан, он давно научился игнорировать боль и чем лучше получалось отвлечься, тем проще было ее переносить.

– Все же Империя не успела добраться до нас и все, что мы знаем о терранцах основано на опыте других рас, – сам же Гарак считал, что ничего они не знают и лучше бы этому более близкому знакомству никогда не состояться, во благо Кардассии.

– Они были слабыми и недостойными, – с уверенностью заявил Джулиан, Гарак неопределенно мотнул головой, о большинстве их новых союзников на Кардассии отзывались так же, – а что до клингонов, так они видят в зеркале отражение, но не узнают. Считают нас варварами, только потому что мы захватили какие-то планеты раньше них и смогли дать достойный отпор.

Все-таки данные собранные агентами Обсидианового ордена подтверждались, Земля оправилась от своего краха и была готова вернуть то, что считала своим. Это было лишь вопросом времени и времени ближайшего. Клингоны ослабленные внутренними распрями и такие союзники как Бадрож не дадут Альянсу выстоять.

Гарак чуть внимательнее присмотрелся к терранцу. На Терок Нор попадали в основном те, кого отлавливали поблизости, а этого парня арестовали у самой границы Терранской Империи. И по всем правилам, установленным клингонами, он должен был оказаться где-нибудь на Рура Пенте, никак не на кардассианской станции в глубоком космосе.

– Я подумал о вашей, – Джулиан сделал небольшую паузу подбирая более подходящее слово, – проблеме.

– Поделитесь, – Гарак оставил свои размышления и наметки будущего отчета Тэйну и сосредоточил внимание на собеседнике.

– Опишите подробнее, то есть, – он вновь на секунду замолчал, обратив взор к потолку и что-то для себя решив продолжил, – как я понимаю, вы были рядом с кем-то из моего вида, когда его болевые ощущения передались вам. Как это было? Вы просто почувствовали боль или, например, если удар пришелся по ребрам вам тоже отдало в ребра?

– Да, – ответил Гарак и поняв, что от него ждут чего-то более конкретного, фыркнул, – вы же мне не верили.

– Мне интересно насколько хорошо работает ваша разведка, что вы докопались и до этого дерьма, – Джулиан поменял положение ног сдержал гримасу от очередной болезненной волны и нетерпеливо постучал кончиками пальцев по колену.

– То есть я не схожу с ума и вы знаете причину, – фраза получилась слишком резкой, Гарак понял свою ошибку по тому как изменилось выражение лица терранца.

– Это невозможно, – по буквам произнес он.

– Я могу хотя бы узнать, что именно невозможно, и поймите же, не в моих интересах делится подобным с начальством, – Гарак правда начинал терять терпение и ноющие ребра, и тянущая боль в спине не способствовали поддержанию самоконтроля.

– Это было с одни и тем же человеком? – Джулиан вспомнил о тех случаях, которые тоже были невозможны, но все же имели место.

– Вероятно, – протянул Гарак, а вот об этом он собственно вообще не задумывался, ведь раньше при приступах терранцы и вовсе раз или два присутствовали, и этот случай с причиной и следствием стал первым.

– Как это? Вы даже не знаете от кого это проецировалось? – Джулиан закатил глаза, над ним точно издеваются.

– Я понял от кого это, как вы выразились проецировалось, только в одном случае, – раздраженно ответил Гарак, ему начинало казаться, что допрос с пристрастием был бы куда эффективнее этой бессмысленной беседы на развлечение этому терранцу.

– То есть в остальных случаях вокруг было слишком много страдающих землян, – Джулиан издевательски усмехнулся, сжав кулаки.

– Бывало так, что рядом вообще никого не было, – резко выдал Гарак, поздно сообразив, что это не совсем согласуется с его изначальной версией.

Терранец долго молчал, Гарак успел вернуть себе контроль и вернулся к мыслям о шпионаже и новом рассвете Империи, по-хорошему стоило бы сообщить клингонам о предателях в их рядах, но это едва ли как-то пошло бы на благо Кардассии.

–Почему вы спросили именно у меня? – у терранца был слишком пристальный взгляд, Гарак мотнул головой отгоняя нехорошее предчувствие, – и почему я здесь, а не в карцере?

– Потому что я знаю, что вы на Терок Нор не просто так оказались, – какая глупость, он нашел положительную сторону наличия терранского шпиона на станции, этого не стоит включать в отчет, – и еще не решил стоит ли об этом знать клингонам.

– Вы были там, – его дыхание стало более глубоким и резким, костяшки плотно сжатых пальцев побелели, он стал чаще моргать, чуть запрокидывать голову назад видимо пытаясь взять себя в руки, – я вспомнил, это вы помешали тому клингонскому ублюдку перерезать мне глотку. Почему? – его голос стал резче, поза напряженной и болезненной, – вы испугались, потому что не знали, как это отразится на вас.

Глаза Джулиана лихорадочно блеснули, пальцы замерли в миллиметрах от ссадины на щеке и секундой спустя короткие острые ногти прошлись по открытой ране, еще и еще пока по пальцам не заструилась почти черная кровь пересекая запястье и впитываясь в темно серую ткань тонкой рубашки.

Гарак знал, что терранцы в большинстве своем неуравновешенные и агрессивные, о безумии в докладах разведки речи не шло. Он смотрел как Башир планомерно и вдумчиво раздирает собственную кожу и видимо в какой-то момент ему показалось недостаточно и по ребрам прошла волна остро ноющей боли, Гарак отметил, что терранец при этом почти не шевелился. А дальше он попросту не успел среагировать, Джулиан подскочил к нему в три шага и, отвлеченный на резкие вспышки прошедшие по всему телу, Гарак не смог остановить его, тонкое лезвие небольшого складного ножа вошло в его руку, которою он держал на подлокотнике, через тыльную сторону ладони насквозь.

Башир так же резко отшатнулся от него, сжимая пальцами правой руки свою левую ладонь, в глазах потемнело то ли от боли, то ли от злости. Он расхаживал по комнате наплевав на остро ноющие ребра и кружившуюся голову, пока кардассианец вытаскивал нож из руки и не сказав ни единого слова поднялся и направился за регенератором.

Когда он относительно пришел в себя Гарак сосредоточенно водил прибором над медленно затягивающейся раной.

– Отвратительно, – сквозь зубы прошипел Башир.

Кардассианец издал нечто похожее на "Угу" не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

– И от этого можно умереть, – Джулиан с неким восторгом усмехнулся и дождавшись внимательного взгляда продолжил, – если боль одного будет слишком сильной сердце может не выдержать, а она обычно очень сильная, когда твоя пара умирает, даже если умирает безболезненно. Исторически сложившийся факт, – весело заявил он, вновь принявшись расхаживать по комнате, в голове почти прояснилось, боль перешла ту черту, когда ее уже не чувствуешь. – А знаешь, я ведь всегда надеялся, что мне повезло не иметь пару, а ты просто не калечился. Или из-за собственной боли я не чувствовал твою. Но надо полагать тебе пришлось не сладко, за одно свое обучения я переломал костей больше, чем есть во всем теле.

– Я рад, что тебя так вдохновили мои страдания, – Гараку больше не хотелось ничего знать, только вернуться в свою каюту, лечь и по-хорошему выспаться, возможно тогда сегодняшний день покажется дурным сном, – и я так понимаю ты откажешься залечить свои повреждения.

– Нет, – Джулиан неаккуратно плюхнулся рядом с ним на постель, сам он взялся за полюбившийся флакон санизайзера принявшись стирать кровь с рук и доверительно повернул голову так чтобы Гараку было удобнее залечить его щеку.

– Теперь я имею право знать, – кардассианец на секунду задумался, подбирая слова, – что это за дерьмо?

– Соулмейт феномен, – легко отозвался Джулиан, по большей части истерическое веселье его еще не отпустило, – примерно у 93 процентов из ста землян есть родственная душа, что-то вроде идеальной пары, чаще конечно нихрена не идеальной, по факту просто человек, с которым ты связан на непостижимом наукой уровне, эту связь не разорвать, только смерть, но это чаще всего, – он сделал ударение на последних словах и продолжил, – повлечет смерть обоих. Случаи конечно бывали разные, но у нас эти узы вроде как священны и к этому по большей части относятся с уважением.

– Но я не терранец, как ты мог заметить, – не удержался от колкости Гарак, – и в моем роду никогда не было терран или кого-то хотя бы относительно не кардассианского происхождения.

– Так уже было, – веселья у Джулиана поубавилось, – я точно знаю про случаи с вулканцами и андорианами, но это, – он замолчал, облизнув губы, – это случается очень редко, и никто не знает почему. Просто ошибка вселенной.

– И что с теми известными случаями? – Гарак отложил регенератор и взялся за медицинский трикодер не доверяя суждениям терранца о собственных травмах.

– Что? – хмыкнул Джулиан, расстегивая рубашку чтобы открыть доступ к поврежденным ребрам, – ничего, жили долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день, – едко ответил он, небрежно добавив, – последнее это точно.

По мере того как Гарак залечивал повреждения терранца, он чувствовал, что проходят собственные болевые ощущения, ребра и спина больше не ныли, даже мигрень отступила после исправления небольшого сотрясения.

– Даже если этому суждено быть, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы умерли хотя бы не в ближайшие десять-двадцать лет, – Гарак смотрел как Джулиан стирает с лица засохшую кровь салфетками пропитанными санитайзером и думал почему это произошло именно с ним.

– Вот бы меня не убили в ближайшую неделю, было бы здорово, – усмехнулся Джулиан, собирая с покрывала мусор и засовывая его аптечку.

– Тебя через неделю заберут? – Джулиан вопросительно изогнул бровь не понимая вопроса.

– Кто и куда меня заберет?

– Разведка Империи.

Джулиан весело рассмеялся, упав спиной на постель.

– Ага, пришлют сияющий флагман класса "конституция". Так работает Обсидиановый орден?

Гарак замер. То, что ты кого-то вычислил не значит, что не вычислят тебя. Джулиан заметил его короткое замешательство и это вызвало новый приступ веселья.

– Клингоны, – пояснил он, – торгуют информацией хлеще любого ференги. Меня больше беспокоит то, как к ним эта информация попадает. Или как они ее достают.

Гарак устало провел ладонью по лицу чуть надавливая на глаза. Этот день его доконает, или этот невозможный человек. Который тем временем, на удивление аккуратно, убрал его руку от лица, безболезненно, но крепко сжимая прохладные пальцы и доверчиво заглядывая в глаза. Руки у терранца тоже были холодными, немного шершавыми из-за работы в цехах переработки. Он сжимал ладонь кардассианца в своих и слабо улыбался, только одним левым уголком губ, так, что это не походило на тот оскал, что Гарак видел у него весь день.

– Ты ведь из моего рассказа понял, что эта срань для нас (землян) очень важна? – спросил Джулиан вкрадчиво и не давая ответить добавил, – мне плевать какой ты расы, я это вот сейчас понял, важно только, что ты существуешь и мы связаны.

– Потому что, если меня убьют ты тоже умрешь, – Гарак не пытался высвободить руку, происходящее казалось каким-то правильным, путь и вероятно в извращенном смысле.

– Нет, – твердо произнес терранец, – нет, – повторил он уже мягче, – мне не объяснить, это заложено на генном уровне, как тот вирус, что делает нас психами. Еще час назад я даже не думал о своей теоретической паре, сейчас я знаю, что ты существуешь и я разорву любого, кто попытается тебе навредить, может это и какой-то механизм инстинкта самосохранения, но его суть не в том, чтобы спасти себя…

Он замер на полуслове, когда свободная рука кардассианца осторожно легла на его левую щеку. Какой-то дурацкий вирус – думал Гарак – зацепил и его. Джулиан расцепил руки и поддался вперед, забираясь с ногами на постель, и теперь нависая над ним, его руки обвивали шею кардассианца, их носы едва-едва касались друг друга когда Гарак вслух произнес последнюю мысль:

– Может феромоны, как у орионок?

–Да ну тебя, – Джулиан отстранился и сел на кровати сложив ноги крестом по-турецки.

Его "простая разведывательная миссия" обернулась полнейшей личной драмой. И пока возрождающаяся Империя собиралась строить какие-то абстрактно дружеские отношения с кардассианами, вселенная будто бы в насмешку наградила его иномирным соулмейтом. Но ведь как учили в разведке: из любой ситуации можно извлечь выгоду.

Империя будет гордиться своим преданным сыном.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея с черной кровью у аугментов взята из сериала Сотня, а "Вирусы в Арктике" из Последнего корабля.  
> Сама задумка с вирусом, который сделал из землян терранцев появилась после просмотра 5 серии 3 сезона Дискавери, где в будущем что-то такое выяснили и рассказывают на допросе Филиппы Георгиу. И в принципе эта версия кажется мне вполне логичной.


End file.
